Togera (Mutant Invasion)
|} Togera is the awakened prehistoric beast from the previous game and comes back in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Togera is a gigantic bipedal prehistoric dinosaur, his scales are green, his underbelly is a chartreuse green, a row of lighter scales on the outside of his torso and tail, he has two small horns pointing horizontally, red eyes, barbed his shoulders, legs, and several more in the club he has at the tip of his tail, and two retractable claws in his arms. History War of the Monsters Not much is known about the true origin of Togera, it is only known that he remains asleep in the depths of the ocean for centuries, until one of the UFOs that fell from the first war ended up in the bottom of the ocean, and the aroma of the radioactive fuel woke Togera, giving him an unknown energy that angered her, wishing to get even with humanity and the other monsters. Mutant Invasion Fatally wounded from the battle at Gambler's Gulch, Togera instinctively returned to the sea. With one final roar, he collapsed into the surf and disappeared; crowds gathered and cheered along the coast, and all across the world the news rang clear: "Togera is dead! Togera is dead!" Then the fumes came down. Inevitably making their way into the water, the alien mutagens found his body and revitalized it. Bursting from the waves with new-found power, Togera set off to wreak his terrible vengeance... Epilogue As the last opponent fell, Togera roared to the heavens and declared himself "King of the Monsters". The Earth was hers now, but the world he longed so desperately for was still no more. With a heavy heart he returned to the frigid depths of the sea, intending to sleep for as many millennia as it would take to see his kind return. Perhaps he would return one day, when the conditions were right and the age of man was over. Gameplay Togera is good at overwhelming his opponents aka rush-down, heavy attacks, and punishing opponents that mess up even on the slightest. Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Togera uses his arm-blades and claws to swipe at them with. * '''Lower light attack: '''Togera stabs his opponents with his knee-blades. * '''Upper strong attack (Stun): '''Togera stuns the opponent with a quick-heavy headbutt. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Togera sends his opponent into the air by hitting them upwards with both of his arm-blades Range attack Togera spits out small bursts of his radioactive breath at a average speed and average damage. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Corrosive Sharp Explosion: '''Togera generates a large corrosive explosion around him along with spikes from Togera shooting off of him everywhere. * '''Long-ranged special - Corrosive breath: Togera spits out from his mouth a powerful breath of radioactive fire for a limited time, damaging every enemy that comes in front of his, the longer is exposed, the more damage inflicted. Togera can move and jump while he expels his breath, but if he is grabbed during this animation, it is cut short. Grab Togera grabs his opponent with his left hand, stabbing them repeatedly before throwing them up in the air, and his right fist is engulfed in green flames, punching the opponent away. Strategy * Togera has a resistance to heat, electric, radioactive, and rock attacks. * Togera is weak to explosive attacks and takes increased damage from being hit with explosions. * Togera's movement speed is not affected by deep water. * His movement speed is significantly improved from the last game. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Togera steps forward with a stomp, roaring loudly as his two arm blades come out and are covered in glowing green veins, and his eyes emit a bright red-orange color. Victory # Togera draws both of his blades and has them scrape against the ground causing sparks, as he roars at the camera. # Togera stomps around three times, and attempts to roar before his tail catches his attention and chasing it around in a circle. # Togera snarls as he looks towards up the sky, his eyes emit a bright red before firing a corrosive beam into the sky. Defeat # Togera slowly falls, falling on his knees first and slamming down face first. # (Upside Up) Togera uses his blades to push himself up but they break and he slams back down dead. # (Upside down) Togera slowly pushes himself up but ends up collapsing. Skins # Default (Green and Yellow) - Default roar and green breath. # Crystal slash (Purple and Blue) - Blue breath : Free # Mecha (White) - Mechanized roar and Blue breath. # Diablo (Red) - Yellow breath. # Sea Nightmare (Black) - Default roar but in G major and green breath.